


And Then There Was Silence

by altereg0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, happy ending(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altereg0/pseuds/altereg0
Summary: Tooru doesn’t know why he called Hajime. It was a mistake, a big mistake.MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING, RATED T FOR GRAPHIC SELF-INJURYREAD THE TAGS!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	And Then There Was Silence

**Author's Note:**

> please make sure to read the tags!!! this will be extremely triggering, so read at your own risk and stay safe!

Oikawa winced as blood trailed down his wrist, dripping onto the tiled bathroom floor.

He hadn’t meant to go that deep. It’s deep enough that the skin is split open. Panic overtakes his body and his heart speeds up. Oikawa grabs as much tissue as he can and holds it on the cut, flinching at the pressure.

For a second he considers his options. The first one is to call Iwaizumi. It’s not ideal, and his best friend would definitely be angry, but he’s always been there for Oikawa. 

His second option is to call 119. He knows that it isn’t severe enough however, and it would just be using unnecessary resources that could help somebody else.

So the first option really is the only one. Grabbing his phone, he shakily presses the call button. After a few seconds the ringing stops.

“Oi Shittykawa! Where did you go after practice idio-“ 

“Iwa-chan...” Oikawa cuts his best friend off with a sob, clutching his phone and trying not to drop it.

“Oikawa? What happened, are you okay? Where the hell are you?” Iwaizumi was panicking. 

Of course he knew that his best friend was full of shit, with his fake smiles and fake personality, but he has never heard Oikawa sound this broken.

“I-I’m at home-“

Grabbing his jacket, he runs out of his house. Oikawa only lives five minutes away, Iwaizumi can get there in two if he runs.

And he does. Before he knows it he’s in front of his best friends house, catching his breath before grabbing the door handle.

It’s unlocked.

Iwaizumi pushes the door open. “OIKAWA!” He yells, before hearing a sob coming from the bathroom. 

At the sound of his best friends voice, Oikawa sobbed even harder. He doesn’t even know why he called him, it was a stupid thing to do and Oikawa knows that.

So he pulls his jumper back on and looks in the mirror, ignoring the banging on the door as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

Once he’s sure that he doesn’t look too terrible, he unlocks the door and opens it, coming face to face with his childhood best friend.

“Iwa-chan! What brings you here?” Oikawa says in his usual cheery voice, but Iwaizumi doesn’t fall for it.

“Cut the crap Tooru, you know why I’m here.” Iwaizumi scoffs and Oikawa chuckles slightly, acting as if he didn’t just sob into the phone to his best friend.

Sliding past Iwaizumi, Oikawa makes his way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

“Do you want a drink?” He yells out, and Iwaizumi just sighs and says yes, walking over to stand next to Oikawa.

As Oikawa is preparing the drinks, Iwaizumi notices something on the other boys sleeve. It takes him a second, but it suddenly hits him.

“Tooru... you’re bleeding.” He says matter-of-factly, and Oikawa’s eyes widen for a second. 

Iwaizumi wanted to be wrong, but when Oikawa’s gaze immediately went down to his arm, he knew that his suspicions were correct.

Gently grabbing Oikawa’s uninjured wrist, Iwaizumi dragged the boy to the bathroom despite his protests.

“Iwa-chan, I’m fine I promise! It was just a-“ Iwaizumi turns around to glare at him, but he sees his wrist turning even more red.

Gasping, Iwaizumi quickly pulls Oikawa into the bathroom and gently lifts his blood-soaked sleeve. The sight of it makes him want to be sick.

He couldn’t even say anything, and tried not to let the concern show on his face as he grabbed the first aid kit he knew the Oikawa’s kept in their bathroom.

Oikawa sat on the closed toilet lid as Iwaizumi crouched in front of him, washing the blood off with a damp towel before looking at the wound more closely.

Flinching slightly, Oikawa really wanted to pull his arm away from Iwaizumi’s gaze. But he kept still as he watched for any kind of emotion on his best friend’s face, however he finds nothing.

Iwaizumi focuses on applying antibiotic to the cut before wrapping it with a bandage. He let go of Oikawa’s arm, and then immediately grabs his hands.

“Why would you do this to youself?” Iwaizumi whispers softly, looking up at Oikawa and squeezing his hand slightly.

Oikawa is surprised at his friend’s gentleness. He had expected Iwaizumi to yell at him for being so stupid, maybe even just leave him completely.

Instead he’s here, comforting Oikawa.

Standing up, Oikawa tugs on Iwaizumi’s hand and drags the other boy to his room. They sit on the bed and stay in silence for a few moments before Iwaizumi speaks up again.

“Tooru, you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to. I won’t force you to talk about anything you don’t want to. I just don’t understand why you would do this to yourself...” Iwaizumi trails off, rubbing the back of Oikawa’s hand with his thumb.

“I-I don’t know, Iwa-chan... I guess I just realised how worthless I really am. I can’t do anything right, Iwa-chan, I’m so u-useless. I’m annoying and rude and nothing I do to stop being like this works!”

“Tooru...”

“Please just, don’t hate me Iwa-chan. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” Oikawa pulled his knees into his chest and started to sob, trembling and squeezing Iwaizumi’s hand.

Iwaizumi didn’t even hesitate when he let go of Oikawa’s hand, before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his strong embrace. He strokes the trembling boy’s hair as he whispers to him.

“I would never leave you, Tooru.”

“You’re amazing, none of what you said is true.”

“Please don’t hurt yourself, you don’t deserve it.”

Nothing Iwaizumi said seemed to calm the other boy down, and he squeezed the other boy’s shaking body.

“I love you.”

Silence.

The sobs stop and Oikawa looks up at Iwaizumi, eyes wide and tear stained cheeks.

“Y-You do?” Oikawa said, sniffling.

Iwaizumi sighed deeply, before chuckling slightly. Oikawa was scared for a second that it was a joke.

“God, Tooru, don’t tell me you never noticed? Of course I do, dumbass. Even Kyoutani noticed, and he’s the most oblivious person I know.” Iwaizumi laughed, and Oikawa sighed in fake annoyance.

“When is he ever going to realise that Yahaba is- in fact- trying to ask him out?” Oikawa laughed, and Iwaizumi burst out laughing again.

The two boys sat there for what seemed like forever, laughing at their oblivious teammates, before Oikawa realised he hadn’t said anything back to Iwaizumi’s confession.

Gaining his breath, Oikawa says the words he never thought he would be able to say.

“I love you too, Hajime.”

And this time his smile was genuine, looking at the boy he loves.


End file.
